


to love in quiet rooms

by cefmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cefmoon/pseuds/cefmoon
Summary: It happens like this: Kakashi comes home.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	to love in quiet rooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [любовь в тишине комнат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452067) by [Berry_tea_with_cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies)



> Title comes from "In Quiet Rooms" by Ollie MN.

It happens like this: a quiet tap on Iruka's bedroom window, a masked figure crouching on the sill waiting to be let in and Iruka waking up, crumpled bed sheets and disheveled hair. 

The brunet smiles, sleep still pulling at his features, eyes barely open. It's after midnight but he doesn't mind (even when he pretends he does), truth is, he never minds when it comes to Kakashi, especially when the jounin's coming back from a mission.

It happens like this: Kakashi lands silently on the rug in front of the bed, mask already down around his neck and a small smile pulling the corners of his lips. He body flickers inside the room instead of opening the window, winter is at it's peak in Konoha and he knows Iruka doesn't like the cold. 

Even through blurry vision, Iruka can tell the mission went well, and he silently thanks the gods above. He doesn't like to think of the times when Kakashi has to stay outside the window for hours, stoic and unreachable while the brunet has to wait for him, trying his hardest to ignore the waves of killing intent flaring off of his lover, who will eventually come in but not lay with him, just sit on the floor next to the bed, eye fixed on Iruka's, who will always look back trying his best to mask the worry in them with calmness. 

Thankfully, today is not one of those days.

It happens like this: Kakashi takes his cold uniform off and quickly puts on the pajamas Naruto gifted him two years ago for his birthday —the pants have little dolphins all over them, and even though Iruka hates it, Kakashi refuses to stop wearing them— and slips into the warm bed, Icha Icha Innocence in hand. 

It happens like this: Iruka slides closer tentatively, a questioning noise coming from his throat, too tired to form actual words, and a contented hum when Kakashi pulls him closer. He cuddles his lover sleepily, resting his head over his chest, over his slightly too fast heartbeat —whether it's adrenaline or simply Iruka's effect over him doesn't really matter. He smells the fresh air on Kakashi's still cold skin and throws his arm around the jounin's middle, resting almost half of his body over the other man's in an attempt to warm him up.

Kakashi doesn't mind the cold, he never has, but he won't say it either. Because Iruka's warm and familiar proximity feels like heaven.  
So he just wraps his free arm around the brunet's figure and squeezes him lightly, quickly dropping a feather-light kiss on the top of his unruly chocolate hair, keeping his nose close to enjoy Iruka's scent of sunshine and everything good.  
They fit so well together, he thinks, intertwining legs and rubbing cold feet against warm ones, huffing a small laugh when the younger man complains half-heartedly. 

It happens like this: Kakashi opens the book with his thumb, balancing it in his battle-scarred palm and rubs Iruka's back absentmindedly, fingers dancing around and drawing random patterns over the fabric of his lover's worn shirt, movements turning delicate every time his touch comes close to the scar they don't talk about, the one that still hurts too much for Iruka to address, still charged with the weight of betrayal and grief. 

Iruka nuzzles Kakashi's chest, pulling the covers even higher over their intertwined bodies. He closes his eyes and allows himself to fully relax. His lover's embrace feels safe; the solid body under his is sharp and a little rough around the edges, but it's familiar, so familiar he could recognize it by touch alone if he had to. So familiar it feels like home.

"Read to me." he mumbles, trying his best to articulate.

And Kakashi does, because how could he refuse such a request? 

It happens like this: Kakashi's soft voice slowly lulls him back to sleep, and even when the jounin notices he's completely gone to the world, he doesn't stop. There's something about the gesture that makes Kakashi finally relax, all the adrenaline and tension of the mission melting away.  
Maybe it's the trust, because he's never allowed anyone to be this close before, but Iruka somehow has managed to slip under his skin; or maybe it's the way Iruka keeps making these small noises every now and then, cuddling closer like he fears Kakashi will disappear. 

And he's so cute, Kakashi thinks, closing the book after reading through three more pages, his voice too hoarse to continue, and looking down to the slumbering figure.  
He smiles yet again, because Iruka's hair is framing his face so beautifully it takes his breath away, and the yellow light of the lamp on the bedside table makes his smooth brown skin glow in a holy manner. 

And he's kind of drooling on Kakashi, making him chuckle simply by thinking of the embarrassed expression the brunet is gonna wear in the morning when he wakes up and sees it, Kakashi can almost hear the hurried apologies he'll laugh off because he doesn't mind; because he prefers having drool on his shirt instead of blood. 

It happens like this: Kakashi leaves the book on the floor and turns the light off, he buries his nose in Iruka's hair again and turns them both on their sides, squeezing the brunet's body again just because he can, because the man is real, and there, hugging him and softly mumbling nonsense on his exposed neck. 

The jounin spends a few more minutes, the ones it takes for him to fall asleep, to think about how lucky he is for having someone like Iruka next to him; someone so loving and caring, so passionate and human, waiting for him with open arms and a warm bed.  
He doesn't think about his old house, the white empty walls, the cold tiles, and freezing futon, he doesn't think about the feeling of utter loneliness that used to chase him around every time he stepped foot inside.  
It's useless to visit those memories, he's here now, and he's not going back, Iruka would never let him go back.

It happens like this: His eyes close and he drifts off, heart warm and contented inside his chest.  
_I'm where I want to be_ , he thinks, pulling Iruka's body closer one more time, just to hear the brunet hum pleasantly again, just to feel something warm spread in his chest again.

It happens like this: Kakashi falls asleep.

It happens like this: Kakashi comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:17 a.m so if you see any mistakes please forgive my sleep deprived brain, she's trying okay? it's winter where i live so i wrote this while buried under three heavy blankets. very cosy. highly recommend.  
> the last thing i posted was angst so i wanted to write something short and lighthearted you know?
> 
> this is it folks i'm going to sleep now, (with my dog because sadly we can't all have an iruka to cuddle with) i hope you like it, let me know what you think, i live off your beautiful comments! 
> 
> stay safe, my darlings, and remember you're loved.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wlwiruka)


End file.
